descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dioneah
Dioneah was a great and terrifying Sith Sorceress of ages past, the only daughter of the Sith Sorceress Boadicea to survive infancy, presumabely by making her horrible temper a strength rather than a weakness. Her father was a Sith Warrior by the name of Maximus. Her daughter, Illyandra, gave birth to Shery deWinter and Jonathan deWinter. Nothing else is known about her. Ancient History By the time Dioneah came into the 'verse, the maternal bloodline from whence she'd sprouted had already drastically changed. All the other girls who had come before her had found their death before she first drew her breath, and her mother saw the vibrant hue of her green signs as an omen for the future. Being the only daughter from the union of Boadicea and Maximus did not give her a spoiled childhood. A last chance of sorts, she was trained under the harshest of conditions, knowing parental warmth only after having worked hard to earn it. Wishing to please, she took upon herself no limit and no qualms as to the things she could do, and tales of the monsterous demon child were whispered before her age saw double digits. Her temper was but another piece of the puzzle that had made her infamous; not even walking on eggshells sufficed around her when she was in one of her moods. Tales of her bed chambers were no less frightening than those of her wicked and powerful deeds. Men and women alike ran through her tastes, and it was not unheard of to find a nest of naked bodies left over the morning after. Who it was exactly from her father's warriors camp that had gotten her pregnant, she never knew. Nor did she ever care. The child that sprouted from her loins was called Illyandra, and Dioneah had her hopes high for that one yet, especially considering that she did not have the patience to go through pregnancy yet again. Licking the child's cone shaped head to clean it off the remains of the birth blood, Dioneah sensed great power. However, her hopes were all in vain. Her daughter, although displaying all the potential one of her line could have ever hoped for, had no interest in the dark arts. Whatever methods of either torture or what little she was capable of with love, nothing moved Illyandra the way her mother wanted her to. The peak of events reached when at the age of sixteen, Illyandra announced that she would be leaving. The galaxy lost two planets and a moon that day. Furious, Dioneah chased her daughter all through the ends of the galaxy, a chase that lasted many months. It was within those months that Dioneah constructed a plan, the perfect plan to gain her vengence upon her rebellious daughter. When Dioneah finally caught Illyandra, death was too sweet a mercy. Beaten, bruised and broken, Dioneah left her daughter with increased fertility levels in her blood, and sold her off to the first Hutt that came her way on some sandy planet called Tatooine. Category:human Category:female Category:character Category:deceased character Category:Deceased character Category:Sith Category:NPC Category:Family of Darkness Category:Sith Master Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Royalty